A Flawless Plan
by Mustaches
Summary: Haruka and Takane (mostly Takane) devise a plan to get their underclassmen together. / Harutaka & Shinaya. One-shot.


**It's so late. Why am I still writing. This is a mess. Please point out mistakes I didn't even try much in editing I'm trasH –**

 **Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

"We need to do something, _seriously_." Takane tapped her fingers on the desk, brain working furiously to devise some sort of plan. "They're not getting anywhere!"

"It can't be helped. It takes a while to realize your feelings." Haruka placed a consoling hand on his girlfriend, speaking through a mischievous smile. "You'd know a thing or two about it, right, Takane?"

"Oi, shut _up_." It's a stubborn sentence, but she can't help but sneak a small grin. She wipes it off, though; just because _they_ started dating, that didn't mean her whole act should change, right…?

"Why are you concerned?" Haruka asked, leaning closer to Takane's desk, giving her no time to make some sort of distance between them. He was practically _falling_ out of his chair, but he hung on to the rims in a way that seemed comical to Takane for some reason.

"You're too close, idiot." There's an attempt to push him away, but it's no use. He bounces back as if he were made of _elastic material_ , smiling even wider than he probably should. A blush dusted her cheeks, and keeping her eyes away from her boyfriend ( _"Oh my god, I said it, it's so embarrassing, I swear to god!"_ ), she stutters, "A – anyway, I see the way they look at each other! Besides, it wouldn't be so awkward for us to be dating if they did too, right? The group wouldn't be, uh, off-balance anymore, I think – "

"So you want to set them up?" The question seemed _childish_ , but he laughed, giving Takane a thumbs-up. "Count me in!"

And that's when he _really_ fell from his seat, and his most "gracious" girlfriend had to help him up. She chewed him out the whole time.

* * *

"Huh? _'Girl-talk'_?" Oh, how innocent was her voice, her head's subtle tilt adding to that childlike image. With a grin that seemed to never be absent on Ayano's face, Takane found her hands to be taken by the younger girl's, the other bouncing on her toes. "Yeah! Ah, Takane, I'd never thought…!"

 _So it worked…_ Takane was able to let out a sigh of relief, although this "mission" was _far_ from over. She'd sent Ayano the most cryptic message _ever_ , per Haruka's advice. She was glad that she didn't find it _odd_ , and honestly, Takane had to talk to Haruka after this.

(If you were wondering, it simply read, _"meet me on the roof top after school, please!_ ٩ _(^_ _ᴗ_ _^)_ ۶". Yes, it _clearly_ seemed like what Haruka would do, down to the emoticon. It was a surprise that Ayano didn't suspect anything.)

"Well, I'm glad you're… _enthusiastic_." Try as she might, she can't exactly get her hands out of Ayano's grasp now. It's like the younger girl had an iron grip or something. _Scary._ "A – anyway, about this, uh, 'talk'…"

 _Come on, Takane, say something! She's going to say something if you keep quiet_. Takane a very loud gulp, and if they were in some sort of show, there'd be a laugh track right about now. On one hand, it was obvious that while this was Takane's idea, it didn't seem like she was very good at "match making". On the other hand, Ayano's naivety was pretty dense.

"Do you like _that_ loser?!" Ah, she's gone and said it – well, sort of. Ayano blinked a few times, and Takane shook her head, face heated from the embarrassment. "I – I mean Shintaro!"

" _Eh_ …?" Ayano's hands let go of Takane's, her brown eyes growing wide at the statement. After such a silence, _of course_ something so sudden could surprise her. Ayano's now-free fingers went to play with the fringes of her scarf, her cheeks blending in with the heroic red fabric. "W – well…"

* * *

"Shintaro, tell me the truth." The empty classroom, where Haruka had asked Shintaro to meet him, seemed to have a tense atmosphere. Well, mostly Haruka. While he _tried_ to put on a serious face, Shintaro just had his eyes in a different direction, hiding his face from the older boy. He couldn't see it well.

Normally the younger boy would wait for the girl and walk home together after school was over, but since Takane (with his aid) had taken the girl to the roof for today, Haruka decided that it'd be a good moment to talk to Shintaro, too. And so here they were, in the special needs room once more for the day, the boys dwarfing the seats they sat in.

"I don't like her, okay?" What a _total_ lie. "There's no way I'd – "

" _Shintaro_ …!" Haruka whined, clinging onto his friend's arm from across the desk. This caught Shintaro by surprise, as any sudden action should be taken, and it revealed his oh-so humiliated face in front of Haruka. "You _do_!"

"W – well, so what?!" The boy stutters, looking absolutely ready to die in the spot. So much for being discreet, Haruka. "What, do you want me to spell it out for you?!"

* * *

"I can't _see_ , Haruka!" Takane poked her head from under her boyfriend's, being short and all. It's such an inconvenience. "Come on, it was _my_ idea in the first place."

After their quote-and-quote "interventions" with their two juniors, each prompted to say that the other wanted to meet them in the special needs room right after. Well, Ayano, anyway, since Takane had her on the roof. Haruka, meanwhile, worked hard to make Shintaro _presentable_. When Takane had returned, and after she laughed for a few good seconds at what Haruka had _done_ to the poor boy (his hair was swept to the side in a rather messy way, and his school uniform was all wrinkled), she beckoned Ayano in and went out to lock the two of them in the room.

Haruka and Takane were supervising, of course, through the door's window. Kenjirou would totally _freak out_ if he learned of his precious daughter being in the same room as a "no good, probably dirty" boy.

"Look, I like you! There, I _said_ it!"

Surprisingly, those had been Shintaro's words. The two seniors mentally high-fived each other, but their attention soon turned to the girl. She was, as expected, in _shock_ – she even had a hand in front of her mouth from all that alarm. It was some sort of shoujo manga scene; the sunset was in the background, and Shintaro was looking down at the floor with his (you guessed it) fists clenched tightly as they could. His love interest – Ayano, in this case – seemed like some sort of animation made it seemed like her scarf was still moving from his sudden declaration.

There was a silence, and both Haruka and Takane leaned in to see what would happen next. The suspense…!

Finally, it was Ayano that spoke up. "Ah, actually, Shintaro…I like you too, you know!"

(And Takane _had_ to take a picture of Shintaro's ridiculous face when he heard that.)

"W – what?"

"And I'll totally go out with you, if that's okay!" She smiled, a dazzling smile that looked like it stopped Shintaro's heart. Rest in peace, Kisaragi. "I guess I kind of expected this to happen, because Takane was really forward with getting me to admit my feelings…"

"Eh, same with Haruka…" Shintaro replied, only to have some sort of _nerve_ break in him. "Wait a minute. Did they _plan_ this so that we'd end up going out?"

And _that's_ when they decided to run. They _did_ get together in the end, anyway, so it was _so_ worth it.


End file.
